Yoshi's Story
Yoshi's Story is a videogame released for the Nintendo 64 that was released in 1997 and 1998. Story The Yoshis all live happily on Yoshi's Island. They are able to keep their peace throgh the power of the Super Happy Tree. Baby Bowser, jealous of the Yoshi's happiness, turns Yoshi's Island into a storybook and steals the super Happy Tree. Six differntly colored yoshis must go and retrieve the Super Happy Tree and defeat Baby Bowser. Intro ---- :Out of the blue the island fell, darkened by an evil spell. :The blink of an eye was all it took, and the island became a storybook. :The super happy tree vanished too, and once happy Yoshis began to stew. :Only Bowser Jr. could be so mean, to ruin the happy Yoshi's dream. :The island had paid an awful cost, for the super happy tree was lost. ---- :Elsewhere on the pop-up isle, some Yoshi Eggs survived the trial. :The spotted eggs in that Yoshi nest, would soon face Bowser's test. :One by one, they began to hatch. 6 little Yoshis - a perfect batch. ---- :They scratched their heads and looked around. Some even tried to pound the ground. :Sadness darkened every Yoshi's face. It should have been a super happy place. :They quickly saw the problem at hand, required a cunning Yoshi plan. :"If we grow super happy" the Yoshis thought, "we'll spoil Bowser's evil plot." :Their mission then was crystal clear. They had to go and spread the cheer! ---- :So it was, they all agreed to rescue the super happy tree. :They set out to follow the trail of fruit, to find where the tree had taken root. :One Yoshi wondered as he bounced, if Bowser could be trounced. :"We'll stay together." the others cried, "and stomp his Baby Bowsers hide." :By eating fruit and having fun, the deed would surely be done. :And so the Yoshi's quest began, to find the tree and save the land. :Just turn the page and you will see, how happiness grows in a tree. ---- Page 1: Beginning Treasure Hunt And so the adventure began, the Yoshis set out to find the super happy tree with Poochy helping out. Not even elephants could stop the Yoshis. So far, so good, if they could stay happy, the tree would be saved. Surprise!! The story had barely started. To find happiness the Yoshis needed to hurry. Balloon monsters tried to slow them down but the Yoshis kept moving. Now the Yoshis were a little closer to finding the super happy tree. Rail Lift New to the world, the babies didn’t know much, but they knew to keep trying. With teamwork, the Yoshis could find the tree at the end of the book. Shy Guys tried to keep them down. By riding on clouds, the Yoshis happily escaped. Tower Climb Not knowing where to go, the Yoshis just climbed as high as they could. When they reached the top and looked around they still didn’t know where to go. Finding the super happy tree might not be as easy as they thought. Page 2: Cavern Bone Dragon Pit As they continued to look for happiness the Yoshis got lost in a dark cave. Inside lived Bone Dragon. If the Yoshis stayed they’d surely be eaten. They escaped of course. No Yoshi wants to become lunch for a dragon. Blargg's Boiler As the page turned an ocean of boiling hot lava bubbled out. If the Yoshis didn’t cross, they would never find the super happy tree. Blargg and the lava were scary. The Yoshis bravely fought their way through. Jelly Pipe The Yoshis decided to take a shortcut through a pipe that went underground. Below it was dark and damp, and the creatures that lived there were ugly and slimy. They were scared, but they crawled through. What could be at the other end? Torrential Maze To avoid a dark scary cave, the Yoshis entered a nearby tunnel. Inside they found a maze that overflowed with rushing water. Perhaps they should have just gon through the cave instead! Page 3: Summit Cloud Cruising As the Yoshis were walking they found a trail of clouds that led to the sky. The Yoshis were afraid of falling, but they walked on the clouds anyway. Up in the sky, they met Cloud N. Candy, who was mean, but tasted sweet. Tall Tower The Yoshis saw a tall tower; maybe they could see a happy ending from there. After a tough climb, the Yoshis found Inviso waiting for them at the top. With a closer, they beat the invisible ghost and saw a castle far away. Poochy and Nippy The air was nippy in the winter wonderland, and the cold Yoshis got lost. Trudging through the snow, they stumbled upon cold-hearted Cloudjin. Shivering from the cold, not from fear, the Yoshis defeated him. Frustration The high mountain air was freezing cold! How much could they take? It was scary, so high up! They carefully crossed the canyons and cliffs. Then they met Don Bongo! He was stomping mad, but the Yoshis put him on ice. Page 4: Jungle Jungle Hut The Yoshi's stumbled upon a hut. They weren't invited, but in they went. Gabon was the owner of the house, and he didn't like uninvited guests! Gabon threw things at the Yoshis and they were sorry for ever barging in. Jungle Puddle The jungle lake was swimming with hungry fish called Blurps. The Blurps would swim and jump, but, mostly, they liked to eat and eat. The Yoshis didn't want to become fish bait, so they quickly swam away. Piranha Grove The Yoshis knew the woods, but they never seen a place like the jungle. For the first time, the Yoshis saw piranha plants, the kings of this jungle. One plant could swallow the Yoshis whole, so they left the jungle in a hurry. Neuron Jungle Strange creatures come out at night, and, in the jungle, it was always dark. Neurons lived in this jungle, but they weren't as wild as they appeared. Instead, the Neurons were quite tame, and they happily helped the Yoshis escaped. Page 5: Ocean Lots'O'Jellyfish! To go any farther, the Yoshis had to brave the Ocean. They jumped in! They liked to swim, but the jellyfish's sting spoiled their fun. So they swam to dry land. Now they were almost to the end of the book! Lots'O'Fish! The deep wide ocean would not be an easy swim, but the Yoshis dove in. For the first time in their lives, the Yoshis swam to the ocean floor. After reaching the shore, the Yoshis found their story coming to a close. Shy Guy Limbo The sun was shining so the Yoshis began to happily sing. Out came the limo shy guys, who kept the beat, while the Yoshis danced. And the Yoshis did so with more grace than you'd expect from a dinosaur. Shy Guy's Ship The Yoshis walked along the shore, when pirate ships suddenly attacked. Ships Ahoy! The Yoshis ran to escape the shy guys and cannon balls. As they ran the Yoshis could see they were almost to the castle. Page 6: Finale Mecha Castle The Yoshis finally got to the castle in the final page of the storybook. Behind all the noisy machines, Baby Bowser guarded the tree. Bowser was a tough baby, but bad guys finish last. The Yoshis won! Lift Castle After a long journey the Yoshis found the castle at the end of the book. And the author of the story was none other than bad ol' Baby Bowser. But without shedding a tear, the Yoshis chased Baby Bowser away. Ghost Castle At long last, the Yoshis reached the final page and the creepy castle. The castle was haunted by ghosts, but the Yoshis won the spirited fight. And Bowser was no match for the Yoshis, either. What a big baby! Magma Castle The Yoshis found the castle and figured the super happy tree was there. Instead they found hot lava and a hot-tempered Baby Bowser. But happiness wins in the end, and the Yoshis paddled baby Bowser. Ending :All’s well that ends well. The Yoshi’s had broken Bowser’s spell. :The super happy tree was back. They jumped for joy with their fruity snack. :And the Yoshi’s lived happily ever after. or :Now that the tree was safe and sound, the storybook was no longer bound. :Yoshi's Island returned once more, and became the happiest shore. :And the Yoshi’s lived happily ever after. or :And in the end it came to pass, the super happy tree was found at last. :The Yoshis had broken Bowsers spell--a tale for all the isle to tell. :And the Yoshi’s lived happily ever after. In any of the endings, the eight Yoshis are happily singing around the Happy Tree. Gameplay The gameplay will seem familiar to fans of Yoshi's Island on the SNES. Your main forms of attacking is eating the enemy, jumping on them, or throwing your helpful Yoshi Eggs at your opponents. The flutter jump also makes a return, which allows the dinosaur to jump pretty high. To produce eggs, Yoshi must eat an enemy. To beat a level, Yoshi must eat a certain amount of fruit. Each colored Yoshi has his own special fruit that will both raise his health more than other fruits, and give him more points. All Yoshi's love the melon fruit. The Yoshi's favorite fruits *Blue and Light Blue Yoshi - These two colored Yoshis love the taste of fresh purple grapes. *Red and Pink Yoshi - Red and Pink Yoshis love apples. *Green Yoshi - The Green Yoshi's favorite is a watermelon. *Yellow Yoshi - Yellow Yoshis desire yellow bananas. *Black, White- These two secret Yoshis love every type of fruit that they can get their hands on. Category:Games